Destiny
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Ketika Inuyasha bertemu dengan siluman yang bisa memundurkan waktu, apa yang akan dilakukannya? apakah dia akan terbuai dengan kenangan indah dimasa lalu..?


**Disclaimer: **

**Inuyasha by Rumiko-sensei**

**Destiny by Shachii Kyarorain**

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Inuyasha mengayunkan Tesseiga-nya ke arah seorang siluman ular raksasa, siluman itu langsung hancur berkeping keping.

"Cih, hanya besar di ukurannya saja!" seru Inuyasha.

"Tuan!" seorang gadis kecil berambut ikal berwarna emas, yang sebenarnya adalah seorang siluman, berlari ke arah Inuyasha. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku!" tambahnya.

Inuyasha mendengus, "Tidak usah berterima kasih! Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu."

"Izinkan saya melakukan sesuatu untuk berterima kasih," kata gadis siluman itu pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Inuyasha tak acuh sambil berjalan menjauh.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu terkekeh, "Hihihi. Aku yakin kau pasti akan tertarik jika aku bilang aku bisa **memutar waktu**."

'Memutar waktu'. Dua kata yang sukses membuat Inuyasha terdiam. Inuyasha-pun melirik ke arah anak itu. "'Memutar waktu' ya?" ulang Inuyasha, sepertinya dia tertarik.

"WHAHAHAHAHA!" anak itu tertawa keras dan tak bisa berhenti.

"Hei! Apa yang lucu?" tanya Inuyasha.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lagi. "Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya merasa geli, kau sama seperti setiap orang yang kutemui, mereka pasti akan tertarik jika aku mengatakan tentang **waktu**." Lalu anak itu terbang menuju Inuyasha dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Inuyasha. "Kau pasti ingin memundurkan waktu kan? Agar kau bisa kembali ke masa-masa bahagia saat bersama gadis itu."

"Kau!" Inuyasha menjauh.

'Yang dimaksudnya dengan 'gadis itu' Kikyo?' batin Inuyasha.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hihi," anak itu terkekeh. "Aku bisa melihat isi pikiran dan riwayat seseorang, dan aku pun tahu namamu, Tuan Inuyasha."

"KH..." Inuyasha melangkah mundur, dia merasa tidak menyukai anak itu, karena terlihat berbahaya, dan pandangan matanya pun sangat tajam. "Apa yang kau ingin—" kata-kata Inuyasha terpotong setelah merasa tanah bergetar dan berputar.

"HIHIHI~" anak itu tersenyum lagi."Ini baru dimulai~ Tuan Inuyasha!"

.

.:Destiny:.

.

"Ugh..." Inuyasha mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur. "Dimana ini...?" gumamnya.

"Kita berada di saat 50 tahun yang lalu!" seru anak berambut emas tersebut sambil tersenyum riang.

"50 tahun yang lalu?" ulang Inuyasha. "Jangan bercan—" mulut Inuyasha di tutup erat oleh anak itu.

"Ssstt...!" bisik anak itu. "Nanti ketahuan!" lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah sungai .

Inuyasha mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk anak itu, lalu matanya terbelalak, tampak di depan matanya seorang gadis miko dan setengah siluman berambut perak sedang mengobrol. Itu tak lain adalah Kikyo dan dirinya 50 tahun yang lalu.

Inuyasha menatap ke arah anak berambut emas tersebut, sementara anak yang dilihatnya itu hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh.

'Anak ini... tidak main-main,' batin Inuyasha.

Anak itu tersenyum lagi. "Tuan Inuyasha!" panggil anak itu. Lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Pegang tanganku, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Dengan ragu ragu Inuyasha meraih tangan anak itu dan muncul cahaya, dalam sekejap mereka sudah berpindah tempat.

Inuyasha melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di depan gua tempat Kikyo merawat Onigumo dulu.

"Tempat ini..." gumam Inuyasha.

"Tuan Inuyasha, kemari!" gadis itu menarik Inuyasha masuk ke dalam gua.

Tampak di dalamnya terdapat Onigumo sedang tertidur.

Anak itu menyeringai, "Tuan Inuyasha, laki-laki ini yang sudah membuatmu menderita kan? Makanya sekarang, **BUNUH DIA**! Maka kau akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, bersama gadis yang kau cintai itu... kembali, bersama... memang itu yang kau inginkan bukan?"

Inuyasha terdiam, merenungkan kata kata anak itu barusan. Anak itu benar! Kalau dia membunuh Onigumo sekarang, maka tragedi yang memisahkan dia dan Kikyo akan hilang, dan mungkin dia sudah menjadi manusia dan hidup bersama dengan Kikyo.

"Kau benar..." Inuyasha lalu mengayunkan Tenseiga-nya ke arah leher Onigumo sementara anak itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Lalu senyum di wajah anak itu menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi bingung... Inuyasha menghentikan ayunan Tenseiga-nya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanya anak itu.

"..." Inuyasha hanya terdiam

Anak itu menyentuhkan jarinya ke bibirnya, lalu dia menyeringai, "Oh begitu... kau takut ya? Tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi? Umm... siapa namanya, ya? Oh iya! Kagome, kan...?"

Inuyasha hanya menatap ke arah anak itu.

"Ya~ Kau benar!" sambung anak itu. "Jika kau dan Kikyo hidup bersama, Kagome tidak akan pernah muncul di kehidupanmu~ Fufufu, Tuan Inuyasha, kau curang~! Ingin memonopoli dua wanita sekaligus~!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu!" bentak Inuyasha.

"Wah wah~! Kau harus memilih salah satu atau aku akan menarik jiwa ke dua gadis itu~! Fufu~ Semua tergantung padamu Tuan Inuyasha~!"

"GRR..." Inuyasha menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa emosi. Dia tahu... anak ini tidak main-main.

Inuyasha terdiam... membiarkan diri untuk tenang. Dia mencoba memilih salah satu diantara Kikyo dan Kagome. Agar dia... tak kehilangan keduanya , meskipun berat.

Jika dia memilih untuk hidup bersama Kikyo... maka dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kagome, ingatan tentang Kagome pun akan hilang.

Namun jika dia memilih hidup bersama dengan Kagome, ingatannya tentang Kikyo akan tetap ada. Walaupun banyak kenangan pahit... bukankah ini salah satu pilihan yang adil?

Inuyasha berpikir lebih keras. Dia takut... takut untuk memilih, dia merasa tidak sanggup. Tapi dia harus—!

"Nah waktumu sudah habis Tuan Inuyasha! Sudah memutuskan, kan?" tanya anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Inuyasha terdiam... Dia tahu jawabannya, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit mengeluarkan suaranya, bibirnya mulai bergetar, namun dia memaksa dirinya untuk menjawab. "Aku memilih Kagome," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Anak kecil itu menyeringai, "Baiklah kalau begi—" perkataan anak itu dipotong oleh Inuyasha.

"Tapi aku ingin memohon satu hal."

"Ufufu~" anak itu menyeringai. "Aku mengerti~ sangat mengerti!"

.

.: Destiny :.

.

"Kikyo!" seru Inuyasha sambil berlari mendekat. Ya, Inuyasha yang sekarang, bukan Inuyasha 50 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis miko itu menatap ke arah Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..?" gumamnya. Dia berjalan mendekat, matanya menatap erat mata Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, apa yang terjadi...? Pandangan matamu begitu datar, seperti menahan kesedihan," ujar Kikyo sambil membelai pipi Inuyasha.

Dengan segera Inuyasha memeluk erat gadis miko yang amat dicintainya itu. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha merasakan tubuh hangat Kikyo, bukan rasa dingin seperti tulang dan tanah. Ini benar benar Kikyo 50 tahun yang lalu.

Inuyasha memeluknya semakin erat, membuat sang miko bingung dengan perubahan sifat makhluk setengah siluman itu. "Inuyasha... kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Inuyasha menatap Kikyo dengan sedih. "Ya... aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Dia terdiam lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kikyo, "Aku mencintaimu, Kikyo..."

Kikyo terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Inuyasha" balasnya.

'Kuharap memang begitu, Kikyo...' batin Inuyasha. "Kikyo... sebentar lagi akan datang 'tragedi itu'. Mungkin kau akan membenciku tapi... Kau tahu! **AKU AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU**! Kikyo!"

'Tragedi...?' batin Kikyo. "Tunggu, kenapa aku harus membencimu? Aku tidak akan membencimu Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha hanya membalas dengan senyum pahit. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukan Kikyo, lalu berlari menjauh.

.

.: Destiny :.

.

"Benarkah akhir seperti ini yang kau inginkan, Tuan Inuyasha...?" tanya anak berambut emas itu.

Inuyasha hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau dan aku terikat perjanjian... Sekarang pegang tanganku jika kau memang mengkehendaki ini... Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

Inuyasha terdiam sejenak... lalu tangannya bergetar. Namun dipaksakannya untuk meraih tangan anak itu, cahaya putih muncul, lalu meninggalkan simbol di dada Inuyasha.

"Itu lambang perjanjian kita..."

Inuyasha hanya menatap sendu ke arah simbol di dadanya. "Bisa kita kembali sekarang...?" tanyanya pelan.

Anak itu menatap Inuyasha, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya."Belum," jawabnya. "Kita perlu menunggu 6 jam lagi, lalu portal itu bisa terbuka."

"_Souka..._" jawab Inuyasha pelan, membuat anak itu heran dengan perubahan sikap Inuyasha. Ini pasti gara-gara gadis itu kan?

Inuyasha berguling di atas rumput sambil menatap ke langit dengan pandangan sendu...

Lalu menutupkan matanya, memutuskan untuk terlelap.

.

.: Destiny :.

.

"AARGHH!" teriak seorang perempuan, cukup keras untuk membangunkan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha menatap kesekeliling, mendapati Kikyo berlumuran darah bersama seseorang yang berwujud sama dengannya— Tidak! Itu Naraku!

Kikyo berusaha mempertahankan _Shikon no Tama_ dengan tangannya, namun tangannya itu segera diinjak oleh Naraku yang berwujud Inuyasha.

"KIKYO!" seru Inuyasha, dia belari mendekati lalu mendapati sebuah _kekkai_ yang menghalangi.

"Tuan Inuyasha, kita sudah teriak perjanjian. Ingat! Kau tak bisa mengubahnya."

"Sialan kau, brengsek!" seru Inuyasha sambil mencoba menebas _kekkai_ itu dengan Tesseiga-nya, namun _kekkai _itu tak juga hancur.

"Fufu... Kau bodoh, Kikyo," ejek Naraku dalam wujud Inuyasha. "Aku sama sekali tak ingin menjadi manusia!"

"Tidak, Kikyo! Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi manusia dan hidup bersamamu! Aku serius!" teriak Inuyasha sambil mencakar-cakar _kekkai_ itu dengan kuku tajamnya.

"Percuma, tidak ada yang bisa melihat dan mendengar kita disini," kata anak berambut emas itu. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, Inuyasha tetap menggedor-gedor _kekkai _itu dengan kuat.

'Sial... Walaupun aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Kagome, tapi ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini!' batin Inuyasha.

"Haha, terima kasih sudah membawakan _Shikon no Tama_, sekarang aku akan menjadi siluman seutuhnya dan membunuh orang-orang di desa."

Kikyo memegang erat tangannya yang berlumuran darah akibat Naraku yang berwujud sebagai Inuyasha... "Kenapa kau mengkihanatiku? Inuyasha! **AKU BENCI KAU INUYASHA!**"

'Aku benci kau Inuyasha!' Empat kata yang membuat Inuyasha tersungkur ditanah. Hatinya sangat sakit, rasanya ingin menangis.

"Aku bodoh... Harusnya aku memilih untuk melindungi Kikyo... Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan muncul lagi!" serunya.

"Kau memang sangat menyedihkan... Tuan Inuyasha," kata anak itu. "Sekarang kita kembali," tambahnya sambil menarik Inuyasha.

Tanah kembali bergetar, dan berputar hebat. Sedangkan pikiran Inuyasha melayang kemana. Kosong, semuanya kosong. Tubuhnya melayang dan berputar mengikuti gerakan tanah.

.

"Kau sangat bodoh Inuyasha! Harusnya kau melindungi Kikyo! Dan kalian bisa hidup bebas dan bahagia tanpa kesalah pahaman apapun," seru sisi manusia Inuyasha.

"Jangan bodoh! Untuk apa melindungi gadis seperti itu? Lebih baik kau menjadi siluman seutuhnya dan menjadi lebih kuat!" kali ini sisi siluman Inuyasha yang berbicara.

"Kekuatan tidak membuahkan apapun, yang dibutuhkan hanya cinta dan kasih," balas sisi manusianya.

.

Saat kedua sisinya bertarung, Inuyasha hanya terdiam. Kelihatannya tidak memikirkan apapun, tapi satu nama yang bergema di kepalanya.

"**Kikyo..."**

.

.

.

-Owari-


End file.
